castigo para scully, época actual
by jer35mx
Summary: scully y mulder, revisión de reportes, acción de campo


la mujer esta recogiendo la ropa de el cuarto de su hijo, el adolescente esta con unos audífonos enfrente de la pantalla de su laptop, al voltear a verlo y verlo así la mujer ni insiste en la pregunta de si iba a querer que lavara las camisetas blancas con fíguras y dibujos para tenerlas secas para el domingo y continúa recogiendo, el hijo esta viendo videos populares de la red, la mujer se aproxima a el escritorio y ve sobre la cabeza de su hijo, como en muchas ocasiones, las imágenes de la pantalla y ve como una luz o estrella fugaz surca el aire y alguien mueve la mano frente a la cámara y con un dedo le apunta a la luz mientras se oye "viste, viste, y aquí en el barrio", luego ve que su hijo sonríe y se calla, la señora oye toquidos en la puerta y se levanta con la ropa y camina rápido a la puerta lateral de la casa y abre la puerta mosquitera y bota la ropa y ve que una mujer como de su estatura , trajeada, apunta con una pluma un dato mientras se graba a si misma, *su misma voz*, la mujer se toma el borde de la blusa con ambas manos como secándolas y la observa con el rabillo del ojo , distraidamente, y ve que la mujer de cabello entre rubio y pelirojo apunta su teléfono celular hacia un poste y que habla en inglés, levantando la voz "mulder, ¿crees que este sea el poste?, ve estos cables", la mujer se sorprende aún mas y silenciosamente entra a la casa y va al cuarto de su hijo mientras oye que tocan de nuevo y le mueve la pantalla abajo, el chico se voltea enojado diciendo "mamá, es" la señora le dice "no, no, ¿no has hecho nada malo o si?", el chico se frustra y quita la mano de su mamá y sube la pantalla "mamá, estoy viendo videos que he puesto", la mujer lee -ufo L.A. 2015-04-25 10:25 am- y le pregunta "¿ovnis?", el chico le mira como interrogando, ella va y se detiene frente a la puerta principal y oye una voz masculina "... y es el cuarto reporte que revisamos hoy scully, no el tercero, te digo que con este ovni si hubo muchos testimonios grabados", la mujer abre la puerta y dice, también en inglés "¿si?"; la mujer escucha atentamente la explicación de mulder de un avistamiento anormal en esa zona y se seca las manos, mulder de pronto se voltea a scully y le pregunta en inglés mostrándole el teléfono celular "¿scully, recuerdas el nombre del video testimonio de aquí?, es que se me mezclan los del video testimonial 3 o 4", scully, mas bien rapidamente, extiende el brazo con el teléfono celular mostrando en la pantalla el titulo de el video y listo para ser reproducido y mulder lo toma y le pregunta a la mujer en inglés "¿reconoce a este usuario?", mulder nota que mientras la mujer observa la pantallita y se dice en español "ay m'ijito" scully le clava la mirada, pero mulder prefiere hacer caso omiso de su compañera y le dice en español "¿se encuentra en casa?", la mujer asiente y dice en inglés "si, permitamé", cuando estan a solas scully se pone frente a mulder y literalmente alza la cara para verle a los ojos y le dice en inglés "¿y si hubiera sido o es una foto falsa?, ¿eh?".

el joven se acerca a la puerta, mulder nota que es un muchacho latino medio alto y vestido con pantalón de mezclilla y sudadera de letrero, scully le pregunta en inglés "hola, ¿podrías decirnos si este video es tuyo?", el joven observa la pantalla y espera a que termina, como los dos agentes del fbi sospechaban el no festejo, mas bien miro preocupado a ambos lados de la calle por el rabillo de los ojos y como que alzo un poco la cabeza para mirar sobre los hombros de los agentes, scully duda un poco y es mulder ahora quien le pregunta en inglés, inclinándose, "¿es tuyo el video?", el joven contesta en inglés "si, lo tome de ahí", y señala correctamente al lugar donde scully estaba señalando, mulder toma una bolsa de pepitas y se pone una en la boca, ni siquiera mira a scully cuando se dirige a el punto exacto, toma su teléfono celular y lo posiciona e inclina como le había indicado scully y le pregunta al muchacho en español "¿así?", y el joven le contesta en inglés "si, así", mulder toma su cuadernillo y una pluma y pregunta en inglés tratando de decir en español las palabras aerolito y meteorito "¿crees que haya sido un aerolito, meteorito?", el joven sonríe de pronto y dice en inglés con cara de aliviado "si,gracias, es que tengo parientes en saltillo", el joven continúa "sabían que me interesaban cosas de esas", el joven mueve las manos como diciendo pocus, pocus, y continúa "raras, ustedes saben, y me mostraron que en saltillo había aparecido un bólido o meteorito y que había caído y roto una banqueta e investigue, hasta grabe las paginas y las fotos", el joven señala a el sitio en el cielo y mueve la mano apuntando una trayectoria "y ahora pasa esto, solo que creo que cayo muy lejos, quizás en nevada", mulder anota y luego levanta la cabeza con mirada curiosa "¿saltillo?, ¿texas?, el joven contesta rapidámente "no, en saltillo, coahuila", el joven duda como scully antes "es que, a veces pasan cosas ahí antes", mulder le dice en inglés "no te preocupes, los avistamientos de meteoritos y ovnis pasan desde hace mucho tiempo, y muchos se graban", scully ve su reloj y suspira.


End file.
